


The Inmate (Christmas)

by OliversMuse



Series: The Inmate [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, Memories, Mentions of PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: So I was asked by @OlicitySQueen to write a one-shot addition to The Inmate, but I found as I was writing that there is more than one chapter to tell. So this will be a small, multi-chapter addition to The Inmate.I hope you guys enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver stood looking out the bedroom window of their apartment at the snow slowly falling outside. It was coating the ground with a pure white blanket and as the light danced over it he thought of the last few months. Sophie's birth had been a true miracle. Seeing her tiny face and feeling her tiny hand grip his had been life changing, and even though he still had dreams of his life behind bars he was finding with the love of his wife and daughter they were becoming few and far between. 

He took a sip of his coffee and looked over his shoulder at his amazing wife asleep in their bed. She had been up part of the night with Sophie and now they were both sound asleep. He glanced at the monitor that showed his beautiful daughter sound asleep and he wondered at how he deserved this life. He thought back to his first Christmas home with Felicity after he had been released. It had been three months after their sting to arrest Bertinelli and Laurel and it had been a difficult one.

Everything had been moving along so quickly, from him regaining his father's company and inheritance, to getting his own apartment and even a car. He had asked Felicity to move in with him during that time and had never regretted it, but she had quickly learned while living with him just how much prison had affected him.

_It had started the first time he had a nightmare. He had been dreaming of being behind bars and he remembered feeling angry, scared and helpless as he was told by a prison guard that Felicity had been found dead in her apartment. The darkness that he had kept pushed down had crept into his dream and soon he was thrashing and calling out her name._

_She had leaned over placing her hand on his shoulder saying his name and before she knew what he was doing he had her pinned to the bed with his arm on her throat. She saw the distant look in his eyes and she had tried hard to relax beneath him, calling out his name as best she could with her limited air supply, trying to wake him up. It had taken a few moments and when Oliver had looked down into her wide eyes and realized what he had done he had been mortified. He had quickly stood and moved away from her as tears had stung his eyes and his breathing had been harsh. She had stood and approached him but had not touched him._

_"Oliver, talk to me." she said the words softly so as to not startle him._

_"I....I can't Felicity. Not right now." His voice had been soft and filled with self-loathing and so she had moved in front of him, still not touching him but where he could see her._

_"Oliver, look at me. Please."_

_He had looked up into her eyes, his body held stiff and he had seen so much love and acceptance that it had swept his breath away._

_"Everything is going to be ok." She had assured him and moved a step closer, giving him time to move away. The feeling of her throat beneath his arm had made him sick to his stomach and he had stood there, looking tortured and pained as she had gently touched his chest. His eyes had closed as her hands landed on his skin and then soon she was hugging him close. His arms had wrapped around her and he had cried. It had been wracking sobs as he finally let go of the pain. His family was gone, he had lost six years of his life and it had changed him._

_After that morning things had been better and the present that Felicity had given him that Christmas had been the best news of his life. That was when he had found out she was pregnant._

He turned back to the window as his thoughts continued to drift. She had never touched him again if he was in the midst of a nightmare. She would say his name over and over until he awoke from whatever thought had snuck into his sleep. If she joined him in the shower, she was always sure to enter so he could hear her and she never snuck up on him. 

_He remembered back to Christmas morning and the moment he had realized she was pregnant. She had taken the pregnancy test and placed it in a baggy and then put it in a box and wrapped it with paper. She left the box sitting on the coffee table and then called him into the living room._

_"What is this?" he had picked up the box as she sat down on the couch and then he sat down beside her._

_"Open it." Her eyes had been luminous and filled with excited expectation and feeling how light the box had been, he had looked at her with a hint of suspicion._

_"What are you up to Miss Smoak?" He pulled the paper from the box and opened it slowly and seeing the tissue paper, he had given her a curious look before he pulled it back and saw the baggie. When he picked it up and saw the word "pregnant" on the plastic stick, his jaw had almost hit the floor. They had been so careful but seeing the word "pregnant" and then the look on her face had made him happier than he ever thought he could be. He had leaned over and with tears in his eyes kissed her softly as his eyes had gone to her stomach. That night he had lain in bed with her, his hand protectively over her stomach and they had talked all night long._

Oliver heard her stir behind him and he turned with a soft smile to see her pushing her hair back from her face, a soft pink covering her cheeks and then she had frowned. "Is everything ok?"

He placed his cup of coffee on the table beside the bed and slid in beside her pulling her against his chest. "Everything is just perfect. I just woke up early and could not go back to sleep."

She glanced at the monitor and seeing Sophie sleeping soundly sat up next to him. "When you can't sleep it means something is on your mind."

He marveled at how well she knew him. She knew his feelings and thoughts almost as intimately as he did and he gave her a soft smile as he pulled her back next to him. "I was just thinking. You know all that time I was in prison I never wanted to know when the holidays rolled around, particularly Christmas. That was Thea’s favorite holiday.”

She gently stroked his chest as he got lost in his memories.

“When we were young, she would race into my room at 4 a.m., in the morning and wake me up on Christmas Eve, begging me to take her downstairs.” He laughed softly. “Then she would circle the tree looking at every single present counting how many she had. I use to hide one because she was always so upset when she opened all of her gifts. I would pull it out when everyone was done and it always made her smile. She said I was the best big brother ever.”

Felicity just listened as he reminisced. He rarely talked about his family, the pain being too intense. But when he did she would sit back, touch him and listen.

“Now we have Sophie and I cannot wait for the first Christmas she bursts into our room to wake us up.” He kissed her head and she smiled.

“Since it is Saturday, I thought we would bundle her up today and walk down to the square. We can get some hot cocoa and watch the skaters, maybe eat lunch at that little Thai place you like?”

He looked down at her with a smile and kissed her softly. “Sounds good. I need to run to the club this morning and talk to Tommy about some shipments, so why don’t we plan on going around 11:30?”

“Ok. Hey, remind Tommy that he and I have plans to go shopping tomorrow. He asked me to help him pick out Sara’s Christmas gift.”

They heard baby Sophie stir and Oliver quickly stood by the bed. “You rest; I will go check on her.”

Felicity snuggled back into the covers as Oliver walked to the nursery. It was right next to their bedroom and Felicity turned on her side to watch the video monitor as Oliver stepped into the room. He walked quietly to the crib and when she heard him softly speaking to Sophie her heart filled with love. For a man that had been through the things he had and for someone that could snap a man’s neck with his bare hands, he was so very gentle with her.

She watched as he gently picked her up and she marveled at how tiny she looked in his arms. He started bouncing with her as he walked and Felicity strained to hear what he was saying.

“Hey sweetheart. I thought I would let Mommy rest since you decided to keep her up for a little while last night.” He gently stroked her baby soft blonde hair and held her close. “Can you believe Christmas is only a few days away? You will love Christmas. In fact I think Christmas will be your favorite time of the year. Since your beautiful Mommy is Jewish we celebrate with eight days of Chanukah and we light the menorah and say special blessings. Your Grandma comes down for a few days and we give chocolate coins which you will love. And then we also celebrate Christmas and Santa Claus will come and bring you gifts and we have a beautiful Christmas tree.”

Felicity listened with a grin on her face. She loved listening to him talk to their daughter. She watched as he sat down in the rocking chair and then drew Sophie up to his shoulder and started rocking her.

“You know when I met your Mommy I wasn't in the best place; but I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You look so much like her. You are going to be smart like her too." She heard him pause and then he said with a choked voice, " I love you Sophie and I promise Daddy will always be here for you.”

She heard Sophie coo and a few minutes later Oliver placed her back into her crib with a soft kiss to her head. When he walked back into the bedroom he saw Felicity sitting there with tears in her eyes and he immediately went to her side and sat down taking her hands.

“Are you ok?”

She nodded, her throat filled with tears. Then he saw the look in her eyes and he looked at the monitor.

“I love the way you speak to her.” Felicity moved to her knees on the bed and placed her arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss.

“And for the record. I thought you were the handsomest man I had ever seen when I first met you.” She grinned and Oliver decided his shower could wait as he laid her back on the bed.

***

Oliver walked into Verdant later that morning to meet with Tommy about the holiday schedule of shipments they had coming. The club they had opened together had been a huge success and Oliver enjoyed managing it. Sometimes he would work a late night to give Tommy a break but overall their partnership worked like synchronicity. However, as much as he liked running the club, Oliver was feeling lately like he needed to do more. He knew he would never go back to work at QC, so he had been trying to figure out what he wanted to do, what he could do to fill that void that he crept up over the last year.

He walked into their office and saw Tommy sitting behind the huge oak desk and he plopped down across from him and leveled him a look. 

"You look like hell man. Sophie keep you guys up last night?" Tommy asked with a grin. He and Tommy had grown close again after his release and he knew he could talk to Tommy about anything. However, he didn't know what he was feeling so he decided to keep his feelings to himself for a little longer.

"Well she kept Felicity up. She kindly let me sleep last night, but I woke up early and could not go back to sleep." 

Tommy looked at his friend. Oliver had been through hell and back and the fact that he would wake up and not be able to go back to sleep was no surprise. There had been times during his incarceration that things would happen in the prison at night and sometimes you stayed awake for your own safety as well as sanity.

"So we have some liquor shipments coming in the day after Christmas. I wanted us to be well stocked for New Years Eve." Oliver explained as they went over the books. They were well into the black with their profits from the club and Oliver and Tommy both knew the place would be packed New Year's Eve night.

"Sounds good. I was able to contact that DJ we were trying to acquire and he is willing to play that night. I am working out a contract to send over to him tomorrow." Tommy said as he made some notes.

"Well Felicity wanted me to remind you that you are going to shopping with her tomorrow for Sara's gift." Oliver said with a smirk.

"Crap, I forgot about that." Tommy gave him a half-hearted smile. "Well I can get the contract sent over early tomorrow and then meet Felicity for lunch and go from there."

"Good because you know my wife. If you don't show up she will hunt you down, and god help you if she has to do that." Oliver teased and Tommy laughed.

"I am going to head down and check with the bartender on how the inventory is going and then I am meeting Felicity and Sophie at the square." Oliver stood and stretched. 

Tommy gave him a sly look, "Did you get your gift for Felicity?"

"Yes and don't you say a word to her tomorrow." Oliver's voice was hard with a warning, but it also held a hint of affection.

Tommy held his hands up in surrender, "She will not get a word out of me. I promise."

Oliver grinned and then headed to the storage room to speak with the bartender. Things were going great. He had a surprise for Felicity for Christmas and he could not wait to give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver walked into the square heading toward the fountain. He was meeting Felicity here, but the sounds and people around him had him nervous and on edge. He scanned the area, his eyes turning slightly cold like they always did when he was in a situation that was out of his control, and having all of these people around was out of his control. He wished he could be more comfortable for Felicity but he had learned a lesson in prison about survival and it had stuck with him. Oliver saw Felicity standing by the fountain with the stroller and he made his way to her, his eyes focused on her and Sophie. At least when he was with her he could take his mind off of his surroundings and potential threats and when she smiled at him he relaxed, but only a little. He kissed her cheek and then leaned down to kiss Sophie's soft forehead and Felicity smiled at him.

"I thought we could go eat first. I am starving." Oliver took up his spot behind the stroller and soon they were walking toward the Thai restaurant that had quickly become a favorite of theirs. They had visited it as a celebration dinner after they had been assured by A.R.G.U.S., that the threat from Bertinelli was over. 

"So Tommy said he will see you tomorrow for shopping." Oliver said. Felicity gave him a wry smile.

"He had forgotten hadn't he?" Oliver smiled at her. He had forgotten just how well Felicity knew Tommy and where it use to make him uncomfortable, now he just shook his head.

"I will text him tomorrow morning. He is not getting out of this, because I know exactly what he should get Sara." They walked over and sat down at a small table outside the restaurant and Oliver got Sophie settled as the waiter arrived. They both ordered a drink and then glanced at the menu before ordering the same thing. They had laughed when they had first eaten Thai food together as their taste for it was identical, except Oliver liked his a little spicier.

Oliver glanced around the square again, his eyes taking in everything and Felicity watched her husband for a moment before she spoke softly. "Hey. What's going on with you? You have been on edge for awhile now." She had noticed the way that Oliver seemed restless when he was not working at the club. Also she caught him periodically staring out into the backyard as if deep in thought. It was those moments that Felicity thought of everything he had been through and how it had forged the man he was today.

Oliver looked at her and decided he needed to talk to her. "You know I am very happy working at the club. Managing the day to day business has been great. However, I feel something is missing. I feel like there is something more I need to be doing."

"What do you think that is?" 

"I don't know." Oliver gave her an honest look. "Well that is not true, I think I know, but I need to talk to John."

Felicity looked surprised. "What about?"

"I think I want to talk to him about opening a private detective agency together." Felicity was floored. 

"What brought this on?" He had not mentioned anything to her and she was frankly surprised.

"When we were trying to catch Chase and I was in the field with John, I felt good. I felt like I was doing something productive. It was a way for me to channel my aggression in a positive direction." He placed his hand over hers on the table. "I know we have not talked a lot about it but when I was in that cell, I had such rage, such pure anger over my circumstances and I had to channel it so it wouldn't eat me alive. So I repressed it. I stuffed it down and only let it escape a few times."

"You unleashed that anger on Slade the day he kidnapped me, didn't you?" Felicity squeezed his hand as he nodded.

"You know I never judged you for that, right?" She wanted him to know that, hoped that he knew that she had never judged him for that day. She knew he had done what he thought was best for her and their safety.

"I know, and I love you for that." He paused for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I think this is something I need to do, for me."

Felicity nodded and then leaned across the table and kissed him. "I love you Oliver and I will always support you. If this is what you feel you need to do then do it."

They both sat back as their food was brought and they ate in companionable silence. As their lunch ended Sophie started to fuss so Felicity picked her up as Oliver paid the bill. They walked over and sat near the skating ring and Oliver took Sophie in his arms as Felicity snuggled into his side. He gently stroked Sophie's back as they both watched the ice rink. "You know something I never told you. That comm you gave me was my life line." Felicity looked at him in surprise. Again he was talking about his time in prison and because that was so rare she just listened.

"When it was dark and I would hear your voice I would close my eyes and picture your face. It took me out of the darkness; out of that hell hole. It made me have hope." Felicity felt tears pricking her eyes as she placed her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"It was a life line for me too you know." She spoke softly and Oliver looked at her confused. 

"How?" he said.

"I had been on my own for a long time. And hearing your voice at night made me feel like I had someone to come home to, that would listen to my day. I mean how many times did I ramble on about that and you just listened." She chuckled softly but Oliver just looked at her with love.

"Those rambles were everything." 

She looked up at him and they kissed as Sophie cooed on his shoulder. He loved Felicity and Sophie so very much and he wanted to be the best version of himself for the both of them.

He needed to talk to John tomorrow.

***

Oliver called John the next morning asking if he could come over and meet with him. He wanted to talk to him in person. John agreed to see him in an hour so Oliver showered and got dressed, kissing Felicity goodbye as she sat on the couch with her computer. She had worked out a deal with Quentin to work from home after giving birth to Sophie and so far it had been working perfectly.

Oliver pulled up in front of John’s house and knocked on the door. John opened it and gave him a hug as they moved into the living room. John had worked briefly with his wife Lyla at A.R.G.U.S., but had never really settled into that job and Oliver just knew that his idea was perfect for them both.

“What’s going on man? How are Felicity and Sophie?” John sat down across from Oliver and crossed his leg casually over his knee.

“They are both perfect John. In fact Felicity told me that if I did not invite you and Lyla over for dinner for Friday night that I would have to sleep on the couch tonight.” Oliver grinned.

“Let me talk to Lyla, but I am sure we would love to.” John laughed. He had grown to love Felicity as a sister in the time he had come to know her and he would forever be grateful to her for giving him his friend and brother back in Oliver.

“But there is another reason I came over. I wanted to talk to you about an idea that I have been mulling over in my head for the last couple of months.” Oliver stood and started pacing. “Since I got out of prison a lot has happened as you well know. I have been able to deal with some of my emotions but one thing that still simmers deep inside; just below the surface is the anger John, the rage.” He finally sat back down so he could look John in the eyes as he spoke. He knew John out of anyone would understand.

“John I wanted to ask you if you would like to open a private detective agency with me.” He saw John’s eyebrows rise so he spoke quickly. “You know the time we were trying to catch Chase…..I was able to channel that aggression that the anger fuels. It made me feel like I was doing something useful. I actually enjoyed it.” He gave John an intense look. “I think you did too.”

John stood and took a deep breath. He had been struggling like Oliver lately, trying to figure out what he really wanted to do, but nothing had seemed like the right fit. Until now. He could understand every single feeling that Oliver was telling him about because dealing with PTSD from being in the army was similar to the PTSD he knew Oliver endured from his time in prison. It was part of why their friendship had become stronger when he was released. They understood each other.

“What do you say John? Will you consider it?”

John looked at Oliver and then looked down at the floor before he held out his hand to him.

“I think I already have, partner.”


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity met Tommy the next day and he immediately took Sophie from her arms as he gave her a hug.

"I was worried you would forget." She said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Your husband reminded me that if I did forget you would hunt me down and kick my butt." He grinned and then kissed Sophie's cheek. He had been enamored with the little girl from the moment he had first seen her and Felicity had to say that being Uncle Tommy looked good on him.

"So, when are you going to settle down and have a few of your own?" She asked, arching an eyelid.

"A few what?" He asked, and when he saw her pointed look, he actually blushed. 

"Tommy Merlyn are you blushing?" She looked at him shocked.

"No." he said, but she did not believe him. His face was bright red. "Listen I asked you along to help me get Sara a Christmas present and that is what we are going to do." She decided to leave the topic alone and she followed him down the sidewalk. When they came to a jewelry store, they both stopped and looked at the merchandise in the window and Tommy had a wistful look on his face.

Felicity leaned close and whispered, "See something you like?" She noticed exactly what he was looking at and she had to admit, it was perfect for Sara.

Tommy looked at her and then down at Sophie and he smiled. "Do you think she will like it?"

Felicity looked at the piece and then back at Tommy. "If she doesn't then she is a damn fool." She kissed his cheek and he grinned and walked into the store. She followed and took Sophie as Tommy talked with the salesman. Ten minutes later he was walking out with a small bag and a nervous look on his face. 

They stopped at a local cafe and ate lunch and Felicity noticed him looking at the bag. "She is going to love it Tommy."

"I am nervous. I have never done anything like this before. I have never wanted to until Sara." He gave her a shy smile.

"You two are sickingly perfect for each other. After what happened with Laurel, I never thought I would see you happy again. I am glad you are." She placed her hand on his. "You are a good man Tommy Merlyn and you deserve all the happiness life has to offer."

They finished their lunch and Sophie started to get fussy so Tommy paid the bill and walked with Felicity to her car. "Hey Smoak. Thank you!"

She smiled and they hugged and then she pulled back and gave him a soft look.

"She is going to say yes."

He sure hoped so.

***

Felicity arrived back at the apartment and she placed Sophie in her crib before putting the stroller away. She walked into the kitchen and put some coffee On, then sent Oliver a text.

_F: Just got home from shopping with Tommy. Sophie is asleep._

_O: Leaving John's house now. Will be home soon._

Felicity poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed the baby monitor and took it into the living room. She let out a sigh as she slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet under her as she collapsed on the couch. She was tired. She had worked late last night and then Sophie had woken her around 5 a.m. She set her coffee cup on the table beside her and then leaned her head back on the cushions. she was soon fast asleep. 

Felicity woke to soft kisses being pressed to her shoulder and she smiled when she felt a warm hand move up to cup her chin. 

"Is that my boyfriend?" She teased as she slowly stretched. 

Oliver growled and kissed her neck and Felicity giggled as he took her hips and pulled her to where she was laying on the couch before covering her body with his own. 

"Boyfriend hu?" He kissed his way over her jaw and around to her other ear and then nipped it gently before he whispered, "If you have a boyfriend then I have not been doing my job as your husband. Maybe you need a little reminding of what it feels like to have me inside of you. Or maybe I need reminding of what you feel like wrapped around me. Either way if I see this boyfriend, he's a dead man." He growled again and slid his hands down to settle her knees on either side of his hips as he pushed against her. 

She moaned and slid her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers letting their tongues duel and their lips press hotly to each other. 

"Maybe I should pull that wig back out that I used for conjugal." she moaned as she could feel his arousal pressing right between her thighs. He kissed her deeply again and rocked his hips against hers.

"I liked the shoes remember?” He whispered.

She was starting to ache and she knew they needed to hurry, Sophie would be up soon ready to eat, "Oliver if you want to take advantage of me you need to do it now, because soon our daughter is going to be demanding our attention."

His hands quickly undid the button of her pants as he lowered the zipper and she lifted her hips as he pushed her pants down her legs. She kicked them off to the end of the couch before she reached down and undid his pants and zipper enough for his erection to slip out. She took his cock and stroked hims as their kiss turned needy and hungry and then she adjusted her hips and placed him at her entrance before he pushed inside. They both moaned as her knees came up to bracket his hips and then he started to move hard, deep and quick. Soon she was gasping and panting as moved thrusting in and out and her nails scratched through his shirt along his back. 

She angled her hips meeting each demand of his and soon she felt her muscles react as the tension inside of her started to build. He slid his hands down and cupped her ass as he continued to thrust into her and the angle caused his body to brush her clit each time he thrust forward. Soon she was holding him tightly as she flew headlong into an orgasm. Oliver held her and continued to thrust through her bodies release and soon his movements increased in speed and he stiffened above her as his orgasm hit and he released inside of her. His face was buried in her shoulder and as their breathing started to slow, he kissed her neck and back up to her mouth.

He was kissing her softly when they both heard their daughter. Felicity could feel his body shaking as he started laughing and he pulled out with a groan. He tucked himself back into his pants and then kissed her. "I will go get her while you get dressed."

She sat up her body still slightly trembling and pulled her pants back on before she heard Oliver talking. He was using his soothing voice with her and Felicity smiled as she listened. 

Oliver came back downstairs carrying Sophie and Felicity took her and sat down to breastfeed her as Oliver took a seat on the couch beside her. He would never tire of seeing their daughter at his wife's breast. It was the most beautiful thing he would ever see in his life.

"So how was your meeting with John?" she asked as they settled onto the couch.

"It was good. John agreed to going into business together." he said as he stroked his daughter’s hair.

"How long do you think it will take to get things up and running?" she asked as she slipped Sophie from her breast. Sophie was back sound asleep. She tucked her breast back into her shirt and then stood and took her to the bassinet they kept in the living room. She settled Sophie in before returning to settle next to Oliver.

"I'm not sure, a few months at least. I am going to have to talk to Tommy about having a little more flexibility at the club while I get this up and going."

"Just as long as it doesn't cut into our time, I am fine with that." she said and snuggled into his chest.

"I promise it won't." he kissed the top of her head.

"Speaking of Tommy, he got Sara's Christmas present today." she grinned.

"Oh, and what did he end up settling on?" Oliver gently stroked her hair, his cheek laying on the top of her head.

"A ring." Oliver looked down at her in shock. 

"Tommy Merlyn purchased an engagement ring?" his voice was stunned.

She nodded. "Yep."

Oliver was happy for Tommy. He knew that Tommy had been hurt when Laurel had used him but it seemed he had found someone that really made him happy and Oliver was proud of him.

"You think she will say yes?" He asked softly. The last thing he wanted was for Tommy to get hurt.

"I hope so."

They stayed snuggled on the couch as their daughter slept and Oliver's mind started working on his business with John. He wanted to get things rolling as soon as possible. So tomorrow, they were going to look at office space.

That hole he had been feeling in his life was slowly starting to close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Eve**

Tommy paced nervously as he waited for Sara to get ready. They were going to spend Christmas Eve with Oliver, Felicity and Sophie and he was planning on asking her to marry him in front of their friends. He was a nervous wreck. 

Sara walked out wearing a beautiful red mini-dress that fit her perfectly and Tommy had to admit he was tongue tied. They gathered their things and two bottles of wine and walked out to the car. He helped Sara in before he placed the wine in the back seat and got in himself and then he just sat there. Sara looked at him confused.

"You ok Tommy?"

He thought for a moment, his mouth moved but he could not speak. 

"Tommy?" Her voice grew concerned and then he just blurted it out. 

"Sara will you marry me?" 

Sara looked at him stunned, so Tommy just started pouring out his heart. "Sara, I have been a bachelor for a long time and I always had this idea in my head that I would probably always be one. I never really wanted to settle down, or start a family. Then I met you. You have become my best friend, the person that makes me laugh, that can make me smile just by walking into the room. Seeing your beautiful face each morning is the best thing in the world to me and sleeping with you at night gives me peace."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the box and opened it to show her a beautiful one-carat princess cut stone in white gold. "If I was standing, I would get down on one knee but.......I love you Sara. I want you to be my wife."

Sara looked at the ring as tears filled her eyes. Wow this was a shock to her. From the moment she and Tommy met there had been this connection between them and she had not dated anyone else since him. She was nervous and scared thinking of marriage because her parents had not had the best relationship but when she looked up into Tommy's warm brown eyes and saw his hopeful expression, she knew of only one answer.

"Yes!"

Tommy blinked and looked at her. "Say that again."

"Yes!" She smiled and looked up at him, her blue eyes dancing at his disbelief.

He grinned and took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. He pulled her in and kissed her before he turned on the car and pulled out. He wanted to get the evening over with so they could celebrate together, just the two of them. He held her hand tightly with his free one as he drove and Sara lifted their hands to look at the ring.

Oh my god, they were engaged. 

***

Oliver and Felicity moved quickly around the kitchen, dancing around each other as they finished the last-minute preparations for the dinner. They had invited Tommy, Sara, John and Lyla, but with Lyla being eight months pregnant and on bed rest John and Lyla had declined. It was just going to be Tommy and Sara and even though it was just them Oliver wanted everything to be perfect. He had a surprise for Felicity tonight and he was nervous. 

He shoved the rolls into the oven as she finished up the salad and as he wiped his hands on the kitchen towel he looked at his wife. She had an apron around her waist that said "Santa's Little Woman" and her hair pulled back into a pony tail but the thing that made him smile was the Santa hat that sat perched crooked on her head. He loved many things about Felicity, from her intellect to her wit but something he had found about her later that made him fall in love with her every year was her love for Christmas. They had celebrated Hanukkah and introduced baby Sophie to all of the wonderful traditions and values that Felicity's religion had instilled in her. He knew she was too little to remember but Felicity wanted to make sure that Sophie would always grow up knowing her Jewish heritage. But Felicity loved Christmas and he enjoyed it through her eyes.

The bell on top of Felicity's Santa hat tinkled as she moved and Oliver had suddenly had an urge to present her with her gift; he just could not wait any longer.

“Felicity, can you put that down for a minute and come with me?” She looked at him in surprise and set down the knife she was using to cut vegetables. Oliver took her hand and led her to the living room. He had her sit down on the couch and then he walked over to a table and opened the drawer pulling out some papers. He walked back over and handed her the file.

“Merry Christmas Felicity.” He smiled as she looked at him suspiciously and then opened the file. Inside was a rendering of an office building with her name across the top, behind that was a contract and when Felicity read it, she was floored.

“Oliver……”, she was speechless.

“Felicity I know you have wanted to start your own business for awhile and you have been putting it off because of Sophie. The rendering is a mock-up I had done for an office building for you as well as a lease for the building. Initially QC would own the building so you would technically be leasing it from us but I figured as your business took off you could eventually buy the building from us. I knew you wouldn’t let me just give you a building. Also, behind the contract is a listing for a nanny agency that you could utilize once you started working or when you needed. We could both vet someone. I figured once the building is built, Sophie could stay in the ground floor child care center that will be built so that she could be there with you at all times.”

Felicity looked through the folder overwhelmed. She HAD been talking about opening her own tech company specializing in communications devices like the one that she had used with Oliver when he was in prison. However, she had been using Sophie as an excuse not to go look at buildings. Oliver had listened to her talk about it over and over and it looked like he was giving her the push she needed to make it happen.

She looked up him still just floored. “I………I don’t know what to say.”

“Well I told the QC Architects that you would have full and final say over the renderings and Walter is on board as well. He also wanted me to tell you that once you are up and running, he would like to discuss hiring your company to completely redo QC security. His idea, not mine.” Oliver grinned.

“Oliver, I don’t know what to say. Do you even know what this means to me? All the plans and ideas I have had in my head. I guess I was a little scared of trying. I don’t want to fail.”

Oliver took her face in his hands. “Felicity you are going to take Star City and the world of technology by storm. Everyone is going to know who Felicity Smoak is by the time you are done. And of course, I know what this means to you Felicity. I love you.”

She set the folder down and reaching for Oliver she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss so deep, so carnal that he thought he was going to burst into flames.

“Oliver Jonas Queen! You are such an amazing man.” She kissed him again and he had to fight his desire to take her to the bedroom and strip her of her hat and other clothing. They had guests coming so they did not have time for that.

“We need to get Tommy and Sara fed and out the door because Mr. Queen you are getting so very laid tonight that the walls will still be vibrating days from now.”

Oliver gulped at the tone of her voice and he hurried to the kitchen to finish the food.

He wanted everything to be ready when they got here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for giving this story life. For those that are interested, The Inmate is now available for download on Kindle. I had to change the names but I think you will recognize them none-the-less (wink). Also, if you have time and read The Inmate (Original) if you feel like leaving a review on Amazon Kindle for the story that would be great. Love each of you.
> 
> Enjoy this closing chapter. I look forward to new stories in 2019.

Oliver heard the doorbell and wiping his hands on a towel, walked to the front door. He opened it to find Tommy standing there with Sara by his side and a huge grin on his face.

"Bout time you got here Merlyn." Oliver hugged him before giving Sara a hug as well and inviting them in and offering them a drink.

"Felicity went to get Sophie, so they will be here in a moment." Oliver went to grab a couple of glasses as Tommy moved to the kitchen to open the wine.

"Good, because Sara and I have some good news." Oliver could hear the excitement in Tommy's voice and he had an idea of what their news might be but he could not wait to hear what Tommy had to say.

Felicity walked in with Sophie and Sara immediately walked over and gave her a hug before taking the sweet baby girl in her arms. 

"We have a few moments before the potatoes are done so why don't we sit down? Tommy and Sara have some news." Oliver motioned for Felicity to join him and they all took a seat in the living room, as Tommy looked lovingly at Sara and Sophie.

"What is going on Tommy?" Felicity asked and then she noticed the ring on Sara's finger. "Oh my god!" She looked at Tommy with a huge grin.

"She said yes." Tommy said and looked at Felicity with the happiest smile she had seen on his face since she had known him. She ran over and hugged him tight as Oliver walked over and congratulated Sara. They switched as Oliver hugged Tommy and Felicity walked over and looked at the ring with a smile. She had been right, it was simple, and oh so perfect for Sara.

"We are so very happy for you both." Oliver said with a smile, as Felicity walked over and he put his arm around her waist.

"Thank you Oliver. You and Felicity really inspired me. Your relationship has been through so many ups and downs but you both have come out the other side, happier and better than you were before." Tommy said looking at his two best friends with pride. "We were truly blessed the day Felicity came into our lives."

Oliver kissed her head. He could not agree with Tommy more.

They all ate lunch as Sophie gurgled in her high chair, eating mashed potatoes, but throwing her green beans. They laughed and Felicity could see a yearning in Tommy's eyes she had not seen before. She prayed that he and Sara would have the family and happiness they both so much deserved.

They all visited as Oliver glanced at his friends. He missed John and Lyla being there but seeing his family, the decorations around the house, and his beautiful wife smiling; almost glowing made his heart feel so full. He had endured six years of the worst hell imaginable. Six years of loneliness and darkness that had almost consumed him. And then she had appeared in his life and all that had changed. 

As they hugged their friend’s goodbye and Oliver walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning up Felicity took Sophie upstairs to place her in her crib. She had fallen asleep about 30 minutes before and he could hear Felicity on the monitor telling his daughter how lucky she was to have him as a father and that he loved the both of them so much. And then his eyes widened in shock as Felicity said something he was not expecting.

"Mommy made it through dinner without getting nauseous so now I can go tell your Daddy about your new little brother or sister."

The towel fell from Oliver's hands as he looked at the monitor. Had he really heard that correctly?

Felicity came walking into the room, and Oliver walked over to her, his eyes going to her stomach.

"Oliver, are you ok?" She looked at him slightly concerned. He had a look of shock and he was not speaking.

"Oliver?" She walked over and placed her hands on his arms. 

"Felicity, I heard what you told Sophie on the monitor." He said the words carefully watching her expression.

She looked at him in surprise and then she smiled and blushed. "I was saving it for a surprise, but since you heard me. Oliver I am pregnant." She watched as Oliver looked at her with such wonder and joy that it never got old for her. It was the same way he had looked at her when she told him she was pregnant with Sophie. It made her heart jump.

He placed his hands on her face with a loving smile, "Really? We are going to have another baby?"

She nodded. “I saw the doctor yesterday afternoon to get confirmation and we are 7 weeks along. I made an appointment for my first sonogram next week."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her with such joy she melted. This wonderful, amazing, strong man was looking at her as if she just hung the moon and stars and he gently picked her up and sat down on the couch, placing her in his lap.

He placed his hand over her stomach, as he had done before and she could see the tears welling in his eyes. He gently rubbed her stomach as he did before and he made her the same promise he made the first time.

"I will be at every single appointment you have Felicity and will take care of you both, of the three of you for the rest of my life." 

She leaned down and kissed him softly. They sat that way until the fire in the fireplace was starting to burn out. They talked about their future, about getting a home for the four of them and as they settled on the couch, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her, he placed his hands protectively on her stomach. 

He was no longer that inmate anymore. 

He was a father.

He was a husband.

He was forever home.


End file.
